


Competition

by PieFeathers



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Jealous Jensen, Jealousy, M/M, Misunderstandings, No Smut, Talking, jibcon, lots of talking, masculinity issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 14:21:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11557011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PieFeathers/pseuds/PieFeathers
Summary: Jensen is a little jealous of Misha's new muscles, but he won't admit that. He really just is going to pretend that it's a competition between them...totally.





	Competition

**Author's Note:**

> (So this is my first RPF simply because I’ve never written Cockles before but I thought this was a good start lol)

  
“Is this some damn competition to you?”

Misha looked up from the script he was studying, confusion spread across his face. Jensen had just entered his trailer and was livid. Misha couldn’t tell what and he rarely saw Jensen so angry at all let alone at him. This wasn’t to say he never saw Jensen angry but usually something this magnitude would of made it’s way to Misha’s ears.

“I’m sorry? I have no idea want you’re talking about.” Misha let out a small laugh.

“You-” Jensen motioned wildly. “You working out and stuff.”

Oh. That’s what this was about. Misha tried hard to keep the smile off his face but failed miserably which earned him a smack from Jensen’s own script.

“Sorry, I just find it really funny that you are acting like this over me trying to better myself, first of all.” Misha acted all offended.

“Bull. This is about attention, we both know that.” Jensen narrowed his eyes.

He grabbed a chair and sat across from Misha, his eyes never leaving him. He had to admit that Misha did look good. When he first saw the photos circulating the internet he was surprised. They just saw each other not even a month before and yes Misha had been working before but this was a little much for Jensen.

Misha was never small, which Jensen loved. Misha did have muscle and Jensen loved feeling them work over him at night. But he had gotten so used to being the strongest of the pair and to be honest, he felt a little threatened by this. It would have been what Misha called, a threat to his masculinity. Jensen didn’t have a masculinity problem, he kept telling himself. He just didn’t want others to know it was him under Misha during their nightly escapades, not the other way around. It was always him on his knees in front of Misha in the nearest closet during breaks of shooting.

“It’s not for attention, Jen.” Misha groaned. “Why is it so important for you to make everything I do into a competition?” He teased, although both knew they were equally guilty for that.

“I’m not.” Jensen grumbled.

“Really now? So what is it that’s really bothering you? You can’t honestly think it’s for attention?”

“Well everything you do is for attention I’m pretty sure.”

“Maybe I do, but I know you do everything for my attention.” Misha scoffed.

“I do not!” Jensen protested.

“Really? What about showing off your underwear to me that one time?” Misha smirked as he saw Jensen’s face fall.

“I was drunk...and besides I was just showing you a bit of what was to come later.”

“In front of fans! If you really are trying so hard to hide our little secret than maybe you should do a better job. Do you know how many posts I saw on tumblr because of that?”

“Why are you even on that site anyways?” Jensen asked with a bit of disgust in his voice. He ignored Misha’s comment on their “Secret”.

Misha shrugged. “Because I run a blog, and besides it’s interesting. You would like it.”

“I’m really not interested in seeing art of you and I having sex.”

“Not like it would be a strange sight.” Misha mumbled. “That’s beside the point. Why are you really upset about this?”

Jensen sighed and dropped his gaze. He thought carefully about his words and tried his hardest to look anywhere but at Misha’s blue eyes as he spoke.

“Because...I’m jealous that everyone else gets to gawk over you.”

“You don’t like sharing.”

Jensen nodded and he flinched in surprise as he felt Misha’s hand on his arm. He found Misha had moved closer, his face close to his own. He licked his lips in anticipation as Misha closed the distance between their lips.

After a quick gentle kiss Misha drew back and smiled at Jensen. Jensen began to relax and he felt relief washing over him before Misha spoke up once more.

“Too bad, get over it.”

Jensen yelled in frustration and Misha cackled as he fell back onto the couch.

“You- little piece-- ugh!” Jensen couldn’t even finish his sentence. He couldn’t believe that Misha could be such an ass sometimes.

Misha finally let his laughter subside and he stared at Jensen with a content little smile. “You know you are one of only two people that get hands on with me right? You should think of that. I know how much me being more muscular turns you on, I can see it in your eyes.”

Jensen frowned. He didn’t think of that. He knew him and Vickie were the only two that were Misha’s and that wouldn’t change anytime soon. He could just take solace in that he was one of the few that got to feel that body against his.

“You’re getting it aren’t you?” Misha purred interrupting Jensen’s thoughts.

Jensen stood up and knocked over the chair as he crossed over to Misha. He settled down onto his lap and smirked.

“How about we see who’s winning in this competition?” He growled as he pulled at Misha’s shirt.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me at actualcas.tumblr.com


End file.
